


You Cannot Hurry Love

by Sanoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, sex themes mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: This night is *the* night but as Linda and Maze realise you cannot hurry Deckerstar…





	You Cannot Hurry Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ships_sailing_in_the_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/gifts), [Navaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/gifts), [mischief-with-sandra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mischief-with-sandra).



> A short humorous one-shot for some dear friends.
> 
> I'll edit it again tomorrow ;)

 

* * *

 

**You Cannot Hurry Love**

 

 

A deep rustle whooshed out of her lungs as she lazily looked at the fire. Savouring the soft aromatic tones of what she had christened as the Goddess’ _persuasion_ wine Linda closed her eyes trying to catch the last smokiness of oak on her tongue before taking another sip. She could feel the Demon’s eyes on her but Linda cared little on how ridiculously tipsy she might have appeared to her trained eye.

“I can tell you are not drinking Maze.” Linda snorted turning to study the equally grinning and spluttered on the sofa woman next to her.

Gulping down the rest of her wine Maze silently challenged Linda’s narrowing eyes behind her spectacles.

“I almost died over that drink you know…” The clouding of dark eyes was followed by a grimace, reminding Linda how human their little Demon had eventually become over the years.

Refilling the now conflicted woman’s glass, Linda could tell the stiffness was leaving Maze's body slowly while a truly devilish smirk lifted upwards her lips.

“You never told me how was your first time with him, Doctor?” Maze demanded to know with a sultry voice that always made her squirm despite her conviction over her straight sexual orientation.

Looking back it had been a rather memorable evening. She had never thanked her decorator for insisting on a bed convertible couch before that day.

“I just jumped on his bones, and he took the lead.” The middle-aged woman said with a knowing smile but the heat was rising both in her ears, and her belly which had nothing to do with the rather expensive drink she was currently downing with a moderate difficulty.

“The peasant with the twisting door handle and a flower base?” Maze’s eyebrows wiggled in appreciation roaming Linda’s body. Hot Yoga indeed.

“How did you…”

“Let’s just say that Lucifer has some rather imaginative positions regardless of height, built or the skill of his partners. Not that you are lacking…” She said suggestively but never crossing any lines as she had in their first meeting.

“So tonight Chloe will be up for some rather interesting _positions."_ The psychologist remarked.

“If Lucifer’s dog earring on the page of his notes over the _snow angel_ is anything to go about…” Maze crackled probably trying to shake the delicious memories she had had with Lucifer all that time ago.

“Wait he has _notes_  over that?” Linda eagerly asked putting her glass down and looking expectantly at the glossy eyed Demon. _Good_ memories indeed.

“Notes? He has filled diaries in preparation for his first time with his _Detective_!” She exclaimed shaking her head to Lucifer's aloofness that both her and Linda had witnessed over him finally getting his way with Chloe.

“I wondered about his questions over our _encounters_ a week ago but this…” Linda let out a breath marvelling how far the Devil himself had gone for something that had appeared to be part of his very nature since the day she had met him.

“Bhutanese Honey $1350/oz, New Egyptian Sheets $480, Goddess' stolen wine $12K. Knowing the Devil is finally going to shag Decker…” Maze trailed clicking her class with Linda’s.

“Priceless!” They both barked in laughter almost missing the door opening but not the bang of forcefully closing.

“ARGHHHHHHHH!!!” Chloe’s scream echoed through her apartment making both women race to the entrance.

“Was it good?” Linda quickly chirped, eyes bulging in anticipation of all the lewd details and cradling her wine close to her chest.

Chloe sharply looked the two women. Her overall appearance looked promising. Bed hair tousled unbridled on her head, clothes hastily put on and laboured breaths heaved on their way out.

“That good huh?” Maze bobbed her tongue inside her cheek enjoying the view of a red faced Chloe looking at them with a pair of grey-blue storm menacing eyes.

“So what did he do? Was it the zucchini?” Linda flushed demanded to know eagerly taking a sip from her drink blindly before her tongue slipped out to lick her lips.

“No look at her! It was the _butter churner_!” Maze interrupted eyelids dropping to savour the moment of Chloe Decker finally getting laid.

“Oh, that was a good one!” Linda wholeheartedly agreed, playing with her necklace nervously remembering exactly how she had leapt around her office after that experience. _Three_ hours after she had recovered that is.

Chloe’s eyes darted between the two women, hands burying in her moppy hair pulling them sharply. Closing her eyes, she took a calming breath.

“I..” She began only to bit her lip hard enough to bruise it.

“Oh, he _exceeded_ himself Maze. You what?” Linda approached the literally vibrating woman, finishing her drink and passing the glass carelessly to Maze.

“I touched him…” Chloe whimpered eyes still closed.

“And?” Both women eagerly asked and Maze gave to Linda her half full glass which the woman gratefully accepted in celebration to the news.

“He... He  _fainted!”_ Chloe wailed stomping her foot down.

Without daring to look at them, the blond woman raced up the stairs closing hard the bedroom’s door behind her. In the following minutes that passed, Linda and Maze stared at the empty stairs in confusion and gaping disbelief. Swirling around the wine in Maze’s glass Linda grunted her displeasure to the empty space.

“I will go clean the _Lord_ of Hell off his penthouse floor!” Maze announced putting her black leather jacket and fishing her car keys from the bowl.

“Tell him I have an opening tomorrow morning at 9:45.” Linda exhaled, hand twitching in obvious irritation while she drained the red liquid from the glass.

“If he lives to see the sunrise.” The Demon grumbled closing the door.

“Agreed!” Linda rattled ominously vowing to rectify his living status if he indeed made it the next day to her office.

Climbing up the stairs she started preparing to console the once again unravished Chloe Decker.

 

The End

* * *

 


End file.
